mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mazinkaizer SKL
Media Blasters | first = Announced release dates. | last = | runtime = | episodes = 3Announced episodes. | episode_list = }} | last = | volumes = | volume_list = }} , also called Mazinkaizer Skull and Mazinkaiser SKL, is a Japanese OVA series and the 11th Mazinger series ever made based on Go Nagai's original works. The first episode will be released on and will be first screened on . It also has a novel adaptation serialized in ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Hobby Magazine and a manga adaptation published in the mobile phone magazine Shu 2 Comic Gekkin. Characters * : One of the two main pilots of Mazinkaizer SKL. Adept at fighting with knives, Ken takes control of SKL whenever it uses the Ganzantou. He has a hot-blooded, rude, and vulgar personality. His code name is . * : One of the two main pilots of Mazinkaizer SKL. Very skilled with handguns, he takes control of SKL in order to use its Breast Triggers in battle. His has a calm, Nihilistic persona but fierce looking when angered. Ryo's codename is . * : An ally of Ken and Ryo who serves as an engineering officer. She is a member of the , a division of the Skull Force. * : Leader of the Skull Force, which includes the Gren Falcon Squad, as well as the Death Caprice Squad, of which Ken and Ryo are members. * : Leader of the Gren Falcon Squad, a division of the Skull Force. * : Leader of the Kiba Faction. *'Gouda': One of Kiba's henchmen. * : Leader of the Garan Faction. * : Loyal assistant of Garan. * : Leader of the faction known as the . Her design is based on Aira Mu, a character from God Mazinger. * , , , : Sworn sisters of the Hachiryokaku and pilots of the Psycho Gear units. Their names are based on the transformations of Cutey Honey. Mechas *'Mazinkaizer SKL' The titular mecha of the series. Unlike the Mazinkaiser featured in the first OAV series, manga, and in video games, this version of Mazinkaiser has a completely different design. One of the biggest changes is the Kaiser Pilder, the aircraft used to dock onto the crown of Mazinkaiser to control it. It has been renamed as the "Skull Pilder" and redesigned to resemble more of a human skull hence its name. The Skull Pilder also requires two pilots to control it, unlike the Kaiser Pilder where it is controlled by a single pilot. The weapons for Mazinkaizer SKL are also different from that of the original Mazinkaiser. This incarnation of Mazinkaizer is equipped with a weapon known as the "Ganzantou", a gigantic sword attached to its back. The sword's handle can be extended so it can be used as a pole weapon. The spikes extending at the other side of the Ganzatou's blade is designed to tear apart the innards of its target, as seen in the promotional images. Another weapon unique to Mazinkaizer SKL are the "Breast Triggers". Attached to Mazinkaizer SKL's chest area, they are a pair of handguns SKL can use to blast its enemies. Blades are also attached to the nozzle of each handgun, allowing SKL to slash at enemies up close. When the Breast Triggers are attached to the chest, it's shape bears a striking resemblance to Devilman's face. In the novelization of Mazinkaizer SKL from Dengeki Hobby Magazine, SKL is revealed to have the Turbo Smasher Punch. * The female support robot for SKL. The Wingle's design incorporates the female mechas used in the Mazinger franchise (Aphrodi A, Venus A & Minerva X). It is given a Black and light Purple colors with some gold trimmings. In addition, the head design of the Wingle, as well as the bat-like wings attached to the rear of the Wingle's head is made to resemble Devilman Lady. Like SKL, the Wingle also has a detachable cockpit on its head called the "Lady Falcon". *'Bakuryuki' Kiba's personal mecha. It is an armored unit with two large cannons attached to the waistline. It has Caterpillar Tracks for mobility as opposed to having legs like other mechas in SKL. *'Geistteles' The personal mecha of Garan. It is a large robot with the color schemes of white, gold, and grey. Three horns are attached to its head, with spikes on the shoulder and knee caps and claws for the feet. *'Psycho Gear' A mass-produced female support mecha from Aira's army. It is equipped with Beam Weapons for combat and comes in several different design stylings, a reference to the character Cutey Honey, who has the power to change into different design stylings at will. *'GRK-7' Mass-produced units of Kiba's army. The unit is based on Garada K7, one of the enemy units of Mazinger Z, and carries its signature giant sickles attached to its head. A mono-eyed mechanized head is used in place of a Skull from the original Garada K7 and is given color schemes of purple and light green. *'DBM-2' Also a Mass-Produced unit of Kiba's army. This unit is based on the enemy mecha Doublas M2, also from Mazinger Z. It retains the dual head design and spikes on the legs. Changes made were to the lizard-like heads being more mechanic, sporting three sets of scopes and a mounting weapon at its mouth. It is given a more desert-style color scheme and a large Gattling Gun is attached to the right hand. *'X Battler' Garan's personal robot army. They are muscular robots with bull-like horns attached to its head. They have various color schemes and also possess a variety of combat weapons, such as Lances, Glaives, Flails, and Archery-type weapons. *'Mazin Brothers' Appearing in the novel version, the Mazin Brothers are mass-produced versions of Mazinger Z. While it shares the same appearance as the original, it does not possess the same set of weapons. Instead, the Mazin Brother is either equipped with a set of Missile Launchers, or a large Rust Hurricane Backpack as weapons. *'Mazinger Z' Appearing only in the novel version. This Mazinger Z appears severely damaged as it leads an army of mass-produced versions of itself called the Mazin Brothers in a losing battle against an enemy army. Despite its condition and the grim situation, Mazinger Z continues to battle until the arrival of SKL who provides the much needed reinforcement. The pilot of Mazinger Z is not named. Production Staff *Original work: Go Nagai, Dynamic Planning *Director: Jun Kawagoe *Series organization/script: Tadashi Hayakawa *Mazinkaizer SKL/Wingle design: Tsuyoshi Nonaka (PLEX) *Character design: Takeshi Ito *Mecha design: Munetaka Abe, Toshiyuki Horii, Hiroshi Ogawa *Music work: Lantis *Sound director: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Animation work: Actas *Theme songs: **Opening: The eternal soldiers (performed by Loudness, lyrics by Minoru Niihara, composition by Akira Takasaki, arrangement by Loudness) **Ending: Juggernaut (performed by Sadie, lyrics by Mao, composition by Sadie, arrangement by Sadie) Source(s) Media Anime The OVA will be first screened at "Anime Fes. 'VS' presented by Bandai Visual". Episodes }} Home video The first OVA is expected to be released by Bandai Visual on in DVD (standard number BCBA-4002) and Blu-ray (standard number BCXA-0272). Manga Along the OVA series, the manga titled , authored by Kazumi Hoshi, is published in the magazine for mobile phones ''Shu 2 Comic Gekkin by Emotion (Bandai), starting on . Novel A novelization of the series is also released on Dengeki Hobby Magazine. Notes References External links *[http://www.mazinkaizer-skl.com/index.html Mazinkaizer SKL] official website *[http://www.comic-gekkin.com/pc/majin/index.html Mazinkaizer SKL] official manga website at Comic Gekkin * Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Super Robots Category:Manga of 2010 Category:Anime of 2011 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime OVAs it:Mazinkaiser SKL ja:マジンカイザーSKL tl:Mazinkaizer SKL